The Dark Knight
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Harry Potter was only a teenage billionaire until the moment he was captured by the League of Shadows, and his training makes him stronger, have stealth, and become fear itself. When he returns to Gotham, he becomes the Dark Knight Batman. When an accident happens and Ron Weasley barely escapes Death, Harry takes him in, and the two become the ultimate duo, Batman and Robin...
1. Offer of a Lifetime

_This is an idea I got for a story, because if you think about it, Harry Potter's and Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, and the two lost them at a young age, they're both rich, both famous, troubled lives... so I thought this was a good story to write. __Here's the description..._

_**Life was a never a happy moment for troubled Harry Potter, with his only parent figure his butler, Alfred. After being taken capture by a group called the League of Shadows, and their leader, Ra's Al Ghul, Harry learns what it takes to control fear, make it, and more importantly, do what's right. After Harry saves his mentor from the explosion at the base camp, he heads back to his home, Gotham. Finding out about the bat cave under the mansion, Harry realizes that he can use his abilities from the League of Shadows to defeat crime lords, as the the Dark Knight Batman. **_

_Character chartings will be at the end of the chapter. Please review and thanks._

* * *

_Chapter1. Offer of a lifetime._

* * *

_Flash Back._

_**It was a late October night, and the Potters were at the Monarch Theater heading out of the building, and the kid, Harry was feeling odd...**  
_

_**"Let's get Harry home James... he's getting hotter by the minute." said Lily, Harry's mother. James just nodded, and then they walked down the alley, and Harry suddenly gasped, and his lightning bolt scar burned.**_

_**A man stood in front of them, holding a gun.**_

_**"GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY!" said the man.**_

_**"We're broke!" said James.**_

_**"I said, give me all..." said the man, grabbing the purse Lily had, and she resisted, and Harry, who was in her arms, fell out of Lily's arms as a bullet hit Lily.**_

_**"MOM!" said Harry, and then James punched the man.**_

_**"You son of a..." started James, and then threw the man into the wall, and then a bullet was shot. James was hit in the heart, and was killed within minutes.**_

_**"Dad..." said Harry, and then the man went to grab Harry by the neck, and then Harry grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man. The man grabbed the gun and left...**_

Sitting in his house, Harry Potter could feel his body shivering with horror as he remembered the event that changed his life forever. Alfred, his butler, walked into the room, and handed Harry a glass of water.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" asked Alfred.

"Just a bit shook up, had a dream about my parents being killed." said Harry, taking a sip of the water.

"You're parents loved you Mr. Potter." said Alfred.

"I know, it's just, thinking about them... it just makes me act odd." said Harry.

"It's just your mind wanting you to have vengeance on the person who killed them." said Alfred.

"I'm not a fighting type of person." said Harry.

"You could. If you were capable of toughness." said Alfred.

"Hey, I can be tough." remarked Harry, and then got up, and looked outside.

"I believe you Mr. Potter." said Alfred.

"Sure you do Alfred. Sure you do." said Harry dimly.

"Where are you going?" asked Alfred.

"To do some thinking..." said Harry heading out of the mansion, and headed into the dark streets of Gotham City.

_wanting you to have vengeance... fighting... tough... murderer._ thought Harry, and he heard a noise.

"Hello?" asked Harry, and suddenly a black potato bag covered his sight, and he was knocked out.

When he was able to see, he was in a temple, in the Himalayas. He looked around, and people dressed in ninja suits were holding swords and guns.

"Who are you?" demanded Harry, as he managed to get up from the chair.

"Harry Potter..." said a voice...

"What?" asked Harry.

"You are in the training grounds of the League of Shadows." said the man as he walked into the room.

"Why am I here?" asked Harry.

"You are being given a offer. Think about it, you are weak, want vengeance... want to protect yourself. Others... you will learn how to do that here in the League of Shadows." said the man.

"By who?" asked Harry.

"By Ra's Al Ghul..." said the man.

"How come?"

"Because, we know you can be the ultimate vengeance. Fear itself." said the man. "I will be back to talk to you in a couple hours, think about the choice."

"I made my mind up." said Harry suddenly.

"Yes?" asked the man,

"I want to." said.

"Then training will begin tonight... at the dusk." said the man, and he left. Harry was given a ninja suit, and put it on, leaving the mask off...

_Soon... I will be no longer unable to protect myself..._ thought Harry, as he saw the sun start to set.

* * *

_Please review and thanks._

_Character Charting:_

_Harry Potter/ Batman._

_Arthur Weasley/ Commissioner of GCPD._

_Ra's Al Ghul._

_League of Shadow members._

_Ron Weasley/ Robin._

_Scarecrow._

_Arkham Asylum inmates._

_Henchmen._

_Alfred._

_Cho Chang._

_Prisoners._

_Lucius Malfoy/ Corrupt Cop._

_Hermione Granger/ Catwoman._

_Ginny Weasley/ Oracle._

_Joker._

_Clayface._

_Solomon Grundy._

_Penguin._

_Mr. Freeze._

_Harley Quin._

_Riddler._

_Poison Ivy._

_Hugo Strange._

_Vicki Vale._

_Bane._

_Two Face._

_Talia Al Ghul._

_Victor Zsasz_

_Killer Croc._

_Mad Hatter._

_Red Hood._


	2. Training

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

_Chapter2. Training._

* * *

The day turned into night, and Harry waited for the man, who's name was Dugard.

"You actually agreed to join?" asked Dugard.

"I need to learn how to be stronger." said Harry, as the two entered a room, and he saw shurikens. The whole room was filled with weapons.

"Your first test, is to take out the armed enemies in the next room without being caught, cause then..." started Dugard.

"Death happens." said Harry.

"Exactly, now crouch when you go after the armed enemies, they will less likely to hear you."

"Thanks." said Harry grabbing a sword, since he knew he would eventually need it, he slowly moved across the hallway and then found a staircase.

He entered the exit, and was outside, and the sun was barely shining.

_Alright Potter, it's time you better toughen up..._ thought Harry, heading to the opening of the door, and then he stopped.

"Am I really doing this? Taking out men who haven't done anything to me?" asked Harry.

_Flash Back._

_**Harry stood at the opening of his house, wondering what would happen when he entered, he knew his parents were dead, he had nobody left except his butler, Alfred.**  
_

_**He heard an odd noise inside the house, and then he opened the door, and saw three armed men fighting Alfred.**_

_**"Alfred?" asked Harry, and suddenly a bullet wizzed past Harry's glasses, and that was when he got mad, and threw a umbrella at the men, and they fell.**_

Harry growled, and then ran into the hallway, and crouched, and saw the men.

He imagined they were the men who almost killed him the night his parents died, and Harry went to one and knocked him out with a crushing blow to the jaw, and then ran up a ladder and then got onto a pipe, and grabbed another, and threw him onto a balcony, and then grabbed him again.

"You beat me already." said the man, but Harry lifted him up over the edge, and then slammed him into the wall, and then climbed up the wall, and saw three more men come out. Harry smiled, because they were the last.

Harry jumped onto one of the men's back, and punched the two men, and then slammed them into the edge of the balcony, and then Harry ran into the next room, and saw the room was spiked.

_Flash Back._

**"There are more than one way out of a room, use your ****environment."**

Harry saw lanterns, and then ran up a walkway, and then launched towards the chain. He caught it and launched onto the next.

_You're actually doing it Potter, your parents would be proud._

Harry launched off the last lantern, and went soaring onto a ledge twelve feet away. He crashed into the wall almost, and then ran towards the exit, and then saw a shuriken in a cabinet, and he knew what was going to happen. He ran towards the ladder and as he launched onto it, the pathway caught on fire, and Harry's glasses fell into the fire.

"Great..." muttered Harry as he put contacts in, and then ran to the beamwalk, and then launched over the fire to the shuriken. He grabbed it, and suddenly he went falling into the mountain. Harry landed near beam posts.

His thoughts were remembering what his plan was going to be. Harry pulled the shuriken out, and then threw it, and it hit two chains, and a wooden ladder fell down, and Harry caught the shuriken. He climbed up the ladder and then ran towards the edge, and jumped as he threw the shuriken.

The chains broke, and a drop bridge fell and Harry landed on it, catching the shuriken. He ran towards a door, but it needed a password.

"You need a password, three men in that room have it. One of them will tell you against will." said Dugard earlier, and then Harry ran towards the next room and he saw a crate. He climbed up a ladder.

"I don't trust Potter. He's not one of us. I don't know what Ra's Al Ghul let him in for." said a ninja.

"This is why we keep quiet." said the second ninja. Harry climbed across a a metal line, and he landed on a wooden balcony, and pulled the shuriken out, and threw into a crate, and it fell onto the men. Harry saw the men drop their weapons.

_Bingo._

"Potter did that! He's out of his mind!" said a man.

Harry launched onto the floor, and then slammed into the men, automatically knocking the two out, and Harry grabbed the man, and pulled a paper out, and knocked him out.

"Hooking glass..." said Harry.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. Demise of the League of Shadows

_Please review and thanks. Next Chapter will be Harry's return to Gotham._

* * *

_Chapter3. Demise of the League of Shadows._

* * *

Harry entered the blocked room, and walked into the large chamber, where Ra's Al Ghul and Dugard were waiting. He saw a bunch of explosives, and he had no idea why it was there.

"Potter, come closer." said Dugard. Harry walked up to the top of the room, and kneeled.

"You are ready to join the League of Shadows, for your final test, take vengeance on this prisoner." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"What did he do?" asked Harry.

"He is a ripple in the good and bad parts of the economy." said Dugard. Harry pulled the lever, and the prisoner was lowered to the ground.

"Gotham will be next." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Harry looked at him.

"It's growing more corrupt by the minute. It is a lost cause." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"It deserves a chance." said Harry, grabbing a burning bow staff.

"What are you doing?" asked Dugard.

"What needs to be done!" said Harry throwing the bow staff into the explosives and then diving. It exploded, and Dugard ran. Ra's Al Ghul jumped at Harry.

"FOOL! YOU SHALL DIE!" yelled Ra's Al Ghul punching Harry almost, and Harry slammed him into the chair. Harry punched him, and then he jumped backwards. Ra's Al Ghul threw a sword at Harry.

"WOW!" said Harry running out of the way.

_Flash Back. _

_**Things were not so well, and Harry was messing with his Dad's collection when he saw a sword, on the top of the shelves. He climbed up towards it when he noticed it starting to move.**_

_**He got off, and then the sword fell towards him, and then somehow Harry caught it...**_

Harry saw another sword coming his way, and then with incredible reflex, Harry caught it in his hand, by the handle.

"How do you live?" asked Ra's Al Ghul.

"I choose to do what's right. And this, is what's right!" said Harry throwing the sword towards the banisters above, and the beams and the ceiling fell ontop of Ra's Al Ghul.

"AH!" yelled Ra's Al Ghul, before being killed on impact. Harry freed the prisoner, and then the prisoner ran down the non burning corridor, and Harry looked for Dugard.

"Dugard!" yelled Harry.

He ran after the prisoner, and then tripped into a room, where a window peared towards the deep fall off the mountain. That was where Dugard laid hurt and bleeding.

Harry grabbed Dugard, and then suddenly the wall exploded, and the two went falling down the hillside, and fell into a small village.

Dugard landed near a medicine man, and Harry fell over the edge of the mountain. He managed to catch a grip on a ledge and he climbed up the side and then walked down the mountain towards the nearest airport...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	4. Back in Gotham

_Please review and thanks. Next chapter will be Ron's adventures. The two eventually will meet._

* * *

_Chapter 4. Back in Gotham_

* * *

The arrival at the airport for Alfred was not so happy, Harry got on and Alfred gave him a look that probably meant:

_You sure know how to get kidnapped. _

Harry hugged him and sat down in his seat as the plane took off.

"Alfred, what happened while I was gone?" asked Harry.

"Just that the Flying Grayson's took a fall and most of them died except for Ron Weasley, the youngest, about your age actually." said Alfred.

"Feel sorry for him." said Harry. "Hey, why don't you invite him over for dinner some night next week, tell him that if he needs a house, the manor is his home."

"Already on it Master Harry." said Alfred.

"How long was I gone anyway?" asked Harry.

"A year at most." said Alfred.

The flight to Gotham City was quiet.

"Alfred, does anyone know I'm coming back?" asked Harry.

"Not right now. But as soon as we arrive at the airport, the press will be swarming you."

"I've learned to protect myself. After all, I took down the League of Shadows..." said Harry.

"You what? Nobody could ever do that!" said Alfred.

"Alfred, they were the ones who took me." said Harry.

"We'll be at Gotham within the hour Mr. Potter." said the pilot attendant.

"Thank you. Is anyone going to be there?" asked Harry.

"Not that we know of." said the attendant.

"How long?" asked Harry.

"Ten minutes at most."

As the plane landed, Harry saw the press arriving, seeing the plane and him in it.

Harry and Alfred walked out of the plane, and the press shot cameras.

"I need to get home." said Harry.

"No problem, the car is waiting." said Alfred.

The two got into the car, and took off towards Potter Mansion.

As they arrived Harry got out as he saw Cho Chang, an old friend sitting on the porch outside working on some papers.

"Harry?" asked Cho seeing him.

"It's me Cho."

"How long are you staying?" asked Cho.

"I'm staying for good." said Harry.

"Good, just to let you know on your father's company, they're having a board meeting on the train systems, they need you to be there to sign the deal." said Cho. "And after that, your parents' murderer will be on trial. They want you to be there to say the words that he couldn't hear before he shot."

"Alright. Don't count on him getting out." said Harry, heading inside to get into new clothes he had.

Harry headed towards the company building and got into the room and listened to what it had to say.

"Do we leave it the same, letting our people be in danger, or do we expand it?" asked the board member.

"Leave it, if we expand it and it breaks fully, the collateral damage would be more, more money that would be spent making repairments!" said Harry.

"Money worth spending in order to fix our corrupted city."

"The cops is what is wrong! They're more corrupt than the city itself. Now I'm not going to sign the paper allowing the city's train system to expand, now if we're done here, I'm going to sign the document stating that the system will be the same." said Harry grabbing the paper and signing, and then left...

Arriving at the courthouse was not hard, it was only a couple blocks away.

As he arrived he entered and saw his parents' killer.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, glad you could arrive." said the judge. "Please take a seat. Would you like to say any words to Mr. Potter Mr. Riddle?"

"I would, I was desperate. The whole night has haunted me since I shot that gun. If you hadn't grabbed that gun and pointed it towards me, I might have killed you..." said Riddle. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I forgive you..." said Harry, angry.

"Then you'll allow him to go into the city as a free man?" asked the judge.

"Only if, and I mean only... if he will never hold a gun again, never steal..." said Harry.

"I promise I will never do anything like that again..."

"Or if you do, I will not be so nice..." said Harry leaving and then went to the manor

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	5. Ron Weasley

**_Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of stuff to do, so here is a piece of the story. And with the villains, the story is being broke up into a series, so next story is Arkham Asylum. It has more villains in that one, so please no hate if I mess up a bit._**

* * *

_Chapter Five. Ron Weasley_

* * *

This was not so easy thinking about it, but had Harry really allowed his parents' murderer get to walk out free? He couldn't think that much about it, he would've cried at that thought, all he could think about was when he had sat down at his house's porch.

Alfred, who had been making dinner for the guest coming, had seen Harry sitting glumly on the porch, and he walked out to him.

"Master Harry is everything alright?" asked Alfred, and Harry nodded slowly, and then Alfred realized what Harry was thinking about, "Riddle got to go free didn't he?"

"Yes Alfred, I want to do something so nobody has to deal with a life like mine. Remember that one area where I fell into that cave of some sort?" asked Harry.

"I remember, why does it give you an idea?" asked Alfred.

"Tell Ron when he gets here to go to that hole and yell down to me, I'll get a rope ready for him." said Harry.

"What's so special about the cave?" asked Alfred.

"You'll see Alfred, you'll see." said Harry, heading to the shed, and got his climbing gear, and went down into the hole where he saw only darkness.

_Flashback. _

**"Harry wait up!" said young Cho, chasing after Harry, who was running holding an arrowhead that he had found earlier that day in the greenhouse.**

**"Hurry up!" said Harry, running towards the spot where the cave was boarded up, and suddenly as he ran to the middle of the boards, Harry fell through.**

**When Harry hit the bottom, he looked towards the darkness, he was swarmed by bats. **

Harry didn't get swarmed by bats that time, and then he walked down the path in the cave, and turned his flashlight on, and saw all the bats in the cave.

"It's beautiful..." said Harry, looking around, and then saw the waterfall, and stopped as he heard the bats fly around him.

Unaware to Harry, a bat was hanging upside down on his hand, and when Harry looked down, he looked befounded at the sight.

Grabbing his phone, he took a quick picture, and then saved it, and then saw the bat with it's wings extended.

"Huh..." said Harry, thinking as he sat down still looking at the bat, and it took off of his hand, and flew towards the top of the cave.

Harry gave a small smile, and then realized, there was nothing to be scared of, bats couldn't do much, but they were a huge fear. They only came out at night normally.

Suddenly Harry heard a yell come from the entrance, and Harry walked back, looking he saw Ron Weasley bent down on his knee.

"You must be Ron, come on down." said Harry, and Ron came down.

"Thanks for inviting me over here Mr. Potter." said Ron.

"Call me Harry, I am after all just a teenager still." said Harry.

"Really? Whoa, you have a nice house." said Ron.

"Thanks, so you were an acrobat?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, did you hear about the accident?" asked Ron. "The place was messed up in a way, and the cords broke, and I nearly died too."

"I'm sorry to hear about that Ron." said Harry.

"What is this place?" asked Ron, seeing the cave.

"The bat cave, I fell in here one time when I was little, but I was afraid of the bats, and this is what happened this time." said Harry lifting his hand up, and the bat from earlier flew to Harry's hand and hung upside down.

"Amazing. No wonder bats are special, you never know what they truly are." said Ron.

"Did Alfred tell you that I have a room you can have if you want." said Harry. "It gets pretty boring just me and Alfred here."

"Do you mean it? Thanks." said Ron, and Harry nodded.

"Let's go up, it's almost time for dinner." said Harry, and the two walked to the entrance, and climbed out before heading to the dining room.

* * *

"So Ron, what did you think of the cave?" asked Harry.

"It's amazing, what do you plan on doing with it?" asked Ron.

"A little project. I need help with it though, but I know somebody at my parents' company who can help me with the supplies." said Harry.

"Could I help with it?" asked Ron.

"You have to be a part, you've seen the cave." said Harry, smiling.

Ron just gave a small grin, and the two did the dishes so Alfred could get some sleep, he wasn't really the same, he seemed sick.

"Hey Ron, you have your stuff in your vehicle?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I have to. Why?" asked Ron.

"Bring it in, I'll get you moved in." said Harry, and Ron pulled his stuff in, and the two walked up to one of the bedrooms, and Ron and Harry packed Ron's clothes and what not away.

"Harry." said Ron.

"Yeah Ron?" asked Harry, near the doorway.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." said Ron.

"No problem." said Harry leaving the room, and headed to bed

* * *

**_Please review and thanks_**


End file.
